Naruto Namikaze: The Final Hope of the Kunoichi World
by Inugo Kurosaki
Summary: The Magic Rings, the Wizard Rings. They shine on the hands of this Kunoichi age Wizard. As he changes despair into hope. After the Sabbath, Naruto is chosen by the White Wizard to be Kamen Rider Wizard. But being a man in a world of Kunoichi is hard, will he make it? Based off of Nightmares Around Winter's "The First Male Nin" fic and Kamen Rider Wizard xover. Massive Genderbending


Naruto Namikaze: The Final Hope of the Kunoichi World

I don't own Naruto or Kamen Rider Wizard.

Naruto Namikaze, unable to use chakra and driven to despair during the Solar Eclipse fights off his Phantom. Deciding to be champion of Hope, Naruto is given the WizarDriver and Wizard Rings by the White Wizard, Naruto becomes Kamen Rider Wizard as his changes despair into hope.

This Fic is inspired by The First Male Nin fic by Nightmares Around Winter and the show Kamen Rider Wizard. So, paring unknown but massive gender bending.

Ch. 1: The birth of a Wizard and the mission to Wave.  
(Driver On…Please!, Flame…Please! Hii! Hii! HII HII HII!, Transport…Please!, Connect…Please!, Copy…Please!, Flame, Slash Strike! Hii Hii Hii! Hii Hii Hii!)

It was a warm afternoon in the Hidden Leaf Village, Kunoichi were seen running about the rooftops while civilians, mostly men, were going about their business. You see, in this world only women have been able to use chakra. While men also had chakra, no man since the Rikudo Sennin or Sage of the Six Paths had the ability to use it due to their chakra coils. While the chakra coils in women were strong enough to channel chakra for jutsu, men's coils were unable to handle the strain. The last men who tried to use chakra either died or became paralyzed. Because of this, the Five Kage of the Major Villages and the minor kunoichi villages decided that men were not allowed to be ninja. While most men when this happened were angry and shouted about inequality, many soon got over it as they found content in being civilians.

Now in the Konohagakure or the Hidden Leaf Village, the village was preparing for the Solar Eclipse, and none were more excited than Naruto Namikaze. Naruto is a young blond boy about age 14, with his hair spiked, bright blue eyes and whisker like birthmarks, he was wearing a standard kimono that was orange in color, and he was kind of short for a 14 year old but his family said that only made him cuter. He had a bright smile on his face as he joined his mothers and twin sister. Yes mothers, for reasons unknown there is a jutsu that allows women to impregnate each other. The thought of that made Naruto shiver as he rested against his mother Mina Namikaze. The blond boy smiled up to the blond woman whom returned the smile. While they shared the same color of blond hair, Mina's hair was spikier at the top and was smoothed out as it flowed down her back. Despite the white and red flame licked kimono, it didn't hide her figure, she was quite tall for a woman at least 5'10" with an impressive bust size, almost as large as Tsunade. Mina stroked her son's hair, while he was a man and couldn't be a kunoichi, she was proud of him all the same. He was smart, strong (for a man), handsome she would admit, and a good business man, Naruto manned a kunoichi supply store by the compound. While Naruto couldn't be a ninja, he sold ninja wares out of a store nearby their home.

"Aww, you two look so cozy." A voice said happily, Mina smiled as she saw who it was, her lover/wife Kushina and their daughter Kasumi. Both were redheads and a lot of people had mistaken them for sister, the only difference is that Kushina's red hair was longer and her bust was a bit bigger and Kasumi has a genin headband around her head to hold back her long hair. But Kasumi was still growing, at age 14 she was the older of the two twins, Naruto being the younger one by 10 minutes, the younger redhead took her spot next to her younger brother. Kasumi was dressed in a light purple kimono while Kushina's was a deeper red than her hair, but the kimonos still showed their amazing figures. Kushina sat on the ground in between Mina's and Naruto's legs. The blond boy smiled, most boys were abandoned by their clans or turned into servants and yet his mothers treated him like him, actually they babied him if anything. Despite being a male, males can still carry the Kekkei Genkai of a clan, just not activate it. And Naruto was still half Uzumaki so it wasn't uncommon for him to be a target. But his sister and mothers watched him like a hawk, as did some ANBU that were like sisters to him. He and his family waited in the park, looking up towards the Hokage Monument. They were excited as the Solar Eclipse was supposed to be happening today. Naruto held his stomach suddenly and shivered.

"Um…Kushi-kaa chan, I need to…" Naruto said to his redheaded mother whom was sitting in front of him. The redhead smiled and got up.

"Do you need us to come with you nii-san?" His older sister asked. Naruto smiled to his sister and shook his head.

"I'm good, the bathroom is close." He said and ran towards the park's bathroom, he was running so fast that he had to move out of the way of various families and kunoichi.

Meanwhile on top of the Hokage Monument, a being was glaring with interest at the Namikaze male. The being looked similar to a Carbuncle, it had a body that was mostly white with gray alongside its left leg curling up at the thigh to right side under its ribs, it had dark gray under its right arm and black under its left arm with black above its elbow, and a purple jewel in its chest. Standing behind him are different people, civilians from all the nations, all of them were trapped in a barrier on the mountain. A dark chuckle came from its lips. This being is the leader of a group of monsters called Phantoms, and it's only known as Wiseman.

"I see…seems I found the last Gate I need to complete the Sabbath…Naruto Namikaze." Wiseman spoke in a masculine voice before disappearing.

Naruto let out relieved sigh as he finished his business, despite everything he felt bad that his mothers and sister always had to defend him.

"If only I could find a way to defend myself." He mumbled as he felt a hand grab him. Before the blond could yell he was teleported away.

He found himself at the top of the Hokage Monument, he noticed other people all standing around him, he noticed the Eclipse was beginning and the last thing he saw was Wiseman glaring at the group of them.

"Hello there…Gate-kun, Naruto Namikaze." Wiseman spoke, scaring the young blond.

'Gate (1)? What's a Gate?' Naruto thought as the eclipse got closer, confusion on his face.

"I see you are confused, don't worry once the Sabbath is complete, you will know what a Gate is before you die." Wiseman spoke.

"Die!?" Naruto shouted and tried to leave but a barrier stopped him in his tracks. Electricity circulated through his body, causing the blond to scream in pain as he was forced away. He groaned in pain as he landed on his back. He struggled to stand as the shock from earlier really knocked him for a loop.

'Mina-kaa san, Kushi-kaa chan, Nee-chan…' He thought sadly as he knew they didn't know where he was.

It was true, the Namikaze women were running around, looking nervously for their son/brother. After Naruto didn't come back from the bathroom for 10 minutes, they were getting worried, when he wasn't there, they were going frantic to find him. Wiseman was looking on with interest, a smirk overcame the Phantom's lips.

"I see, so kunoichi cannot be made into Phantoms because of their chakra, shame that would make powerful phantoms in the future." He grinned as they split up.

"Naruto!" Mina shouted frantically as the eclipse got closer and closer.

"NARU-CHAN!" Kushina yelled as a tear escaped her violet eyes, nearly bowling over other people.

"Naru-nii kun!" Kasumi yelled, soon the entire kunoichi population was helped to search for the boy. Wiseman grinned at this.

'Perfect, with this they won't notice the Sabbath until it's too late.' He thought as the eclipse was at its height. The Hokage Monument was now all dark as red cracks appeared underneath everyone on the top. All the people on top fell to their knees in desperation and sadness as purple cracks began to cover their bodies. People began to burst and shatter as monsters were born from their bodies, better known as…Phantoms (2).

"Yes…that's right, now fall into despair and give birth to Phantoms." Wiseman said darkly.

Naruto's was taking the longest but he was losing the battle slowly.

'Is this it…am I going to die? My mothers…my sister…my friends, I'm sorry, I think this is the end.' He thought as a tear fell from his eye as he remembered his times with them.

(Flashback)

A four year old Naruto was in the Hokage's office with his mother Mina. The blond woman was holding back a string of curse words as she filled out each file. Frustration was evident in her blue eyes which washed away once she eyed her son reading a book.

"Naru-chan, come here please. Mommy needs a break from this paperwork." She said sweetly, Naruto nodded as he walked over to her, the blond woman picked up her son and sat him on her lap.

"Mmm, Naruto-kun, my little man you're going to be such a handsome guy," she teased him, the four year old blushed and grinned happily, "I'm almost jealous."

"Then…when I grow up, I'll marry you and Kushi-kaa chan." He said happily. Mina gave a playful gasp and smiled.

"Both of us, you think you could handle us? Don't worry, in the end, you and your sister are your mothers hopes." He tickled him. Naruto broke out in laughter as the flashback ended.

(End Flashback)

A pair of purple translucent dragon wings erupted from Naruto's back as another thought entered his mind.

(Flashback)

An eight year old Naruto was helping Kushina cook dinner. Naruto's school let out early while his sister was still in school. Naruto went to civilian school while Natsumi went to the Kunoichi Academy, but Kasumi stayed late sometimes to practice. So Naruto was helping Kushina cook for Mina and Kasumi, the young blond was gathering ingredients for ramen while Kushina was chopping the vegetables.

"Naruto-kun, can you set the table?" The redhead asked him politely.

"Can do Kushi-kaa chan." He smiled brightly. Naruto had the table set in record time. The redhead stroked his blond hair gently.

"Aww, such as gentleman, I'm scared I'm going to lose you to another woman." She said with fake tears. But her acting was good causing Naruto hug her.

"Don't cry Kushi-kaa chan, I will always be here for you and Mina-kaa san and Kasu-nee chan, I promise." He said, trying not to cry. Kushina stopped her acting. She kissed his forehead gently.

"Naruto-kun, I want you one day to find a nice woman who will take care of you as well as you take care of her, and if not," She grinned and punched the air, "I'll knock her fucking teeth in!" She yelled a little too enthusiastically.

"Um…you said a bad word." The eight year old grinned causing the red head to pout and go back to cooking with a smile.

"Naruto, you are your parents and sister's hope."

(End flashback)

Naruto closed his eyes as a tear escaped his eye, once it hit his hand his eyes snapped open. He reached up at the sky towards the eclipse. The cracks became worse with each passing second, causing the blond boy to growl to keep his phantom back.

'No…I won't give up.' He thought as he started to fight his Inner Phantom again.

(Flashback)

At age 12, Naruto was hanging with his sister Kasumi and her best friend Hinata Hyuuga. The young Hyuuga had midnight blue hair in a princess style with a baggy overcoat to hide her figure. Her eyes were all white as was a trademark of a Hyuuga for their Kekkei Genkai the Byakugan. Hinata would talk to Kasumi no problem but when Naruto was around, she would blush and look away, having a small crush on Naruto didn't help the poor girl in this. Poor Naruto was oblivious to this as he placed his hand on Hinata's forehead.

"Hinata-chan, are you okay? You're all red." He asked, concerned for one of his closest friends. Kasumi was fighting back a laugh as Hinata's embarrassment and Naruto's cluelessness. The redhead let out a sigh and shook her head.

'You're so clueless little brother. But, I guess that's part of your charm.' She thought and took his hand off of Hinata's head.

"She's fine Naruto-nii, just a little hot, it's warm out today." The redheaded girl said, looking at the overcoat on Hinata, trying to provide a cover story for her white-eyed friend. Naruto nodded, feeling a little ashamed that he might have embarrassed Hinata…well okay he did but he didn't know that. The people walking by bit back their chuckles and giggles. Kasumi grinned a little bit.

"Okay lovebirds, let's go eat." She said, causing the other two to blush and glare at her. She brushed it off as she wrapped her arms around them.

"Naruto-nii," she said and looked at him, "thank you for bringing Hinata out of her shell a little." She said, remembering how the Hyuuga princess was scared of everything. "You brought me hope brother." She said, hugging him. He returned the hug, hope, he loved that word. Hope.

(End Flashback)

'I won't…give up!' Naruto yelled in his mind as he stood up as people shattered left and right becoming Phantoms. He glared at the eclipse as he shouted.

"Kaa-san, Kaa-chan, soshite nee-chan ga itteita: Ore ga…SAIGO NO KIBO DA! (3)" He shouted as he forced his Phantom back into his body as the Sabbath ended and Naruto was the only one not transformed. As the sun became exposed again, Naruto was the only one sitting on the monument, his kimono was ripped in the back. The blond held his stomach, shivering in fear after the event that happened. He blinked as a he heard a phantom behind him.

"Well, so one survived…well then, seems my first victim for the death scene…is you!" He shouted, the phantom had white and black on its lower half like pants with white and black feet like sneakers, his upper half was green with blue-green shoulder pads and a green head with one red dot in the middle and dreadlocks. His overall look was similar to a Lizardman. Naruto's eyes widened in fear as he crossed his arms when the Phantom descended towards him, intent on ending his life. Before the attack could connect, the attack was blocked, a magical portal was in front of Naruto, it was a light gold in color with strange letters on the second layer, the third layer has diamond shapes with the fourth layer having the four phases of the moon, the fifth layer was more of the lettering and the middle had what looked like a face in the middle. The Phantom growled and ran off as a being began walking towards Naruto. The blond turned to figure, the figure was wearing what appeared to be a long white cloak with gold trim, a white body suit underneath and a white and gold shoulder pads with a cloak under that too. He had white boots and black gloves along with silver holders that held different colored items which Naruto didn't know were rings. He had rings on his two hand, one each hand on each middle finger but he couldn't see what they were. He had a weird belt with a black hand with red trim and black accents and a black strap holding it to his waist. His head seemed to be of an orange jewel with trims to resemble eyes and what appeared to be a hood. He approached Naruto with a similar looking belt and ring.

"You did well to survive and not lose hope." He said seriously, handing a similar looking belt and ring to Naruto. The blond boy backed up scared when he suddenly heard his mothers and sister calling for him and running up the stairs of the monument.

"It seems I will have to cut this short." The man in white spoke and laid the items at Naruto's feet. The blond looked at him.

"If you are the one whom can change despair into hope, then use the WizarDriver and the Wizard Ring and protect your loved ones. Not as a kunoichi and not as a monster, but as Wizard…Kamen Rider Wizard!" He shouted and stepped back. He took out a magic ring and scanned it over his belt.

"**Teleport…Now!" **The device shouted as a purple ring teleported the man away.

"I am the White Wizard, and you Naruto Namikaze will one day be my successor." He spoke as his voice faded away.

Naruto looked at the spot, not acknowledging his family as he pocketed his new belt and ring.

'I hate to do this, but I need to hide these for now. Forgive me Mina-kaa san, Kushi-kaa chan, nee-chan.' He thought sadly as he approached them. In an instant they were looking over him, trying to see if he was hurt. What worried them the most was the rips in his kimono in the back.

"Naruto, are you hurt?" Mina asked him suddenly, gently running her hands along him to search for bumps and bruises. Kushina was using a healing jutsu on him, something Naruto didn't think she knew, just in case. Kasumi was running her hands through his hair to see if he had any head trauma.

"I'm fine you three." He said with gentle smile, but was lying. He didn't want them to know what had just happened. They worry as it is but they would probably lock him in the house for fear of him being harmed. But his sister was looking at him with a serious look in her eye.

'Naruto…what are you hiding from us?' She thought as she hugged him close. Naruto smiled a little bit, not knowing his sister was eyeing the rips in his kimono but let the situation drop for now.

Two years have passed since that day, Naruto had managed to keep his magic a secret from his family somehow. In his shop he had gained a helper by the name of Shunpei Nara, a relative of his sister's friend Shika Nara, Shunpei would usually create the rings for Naruto. Shunpei was an older man, in his late 60s to early 70s yet was rather childish in nature. His hair was a dull gray but he was not even close to bald, he had put on some weight over the years but was nowhere close to the weight of his old ring mentor Shigeru Wajima. He would usually tell Naruto about his time as magician apprentice to the first Kamen Rider Wizard Haruto Soma. Naruto could tell when Shunpei or Shu-jii san would over exaggerate but Naruto never called him on it. But the man was good to have around for company and customers.

Naruto was now restocking the shelves on his kunoichi supply story or Namikaze Supply and Survival. He has hid his secret as Kamen Rider Wizard from his family for a while now and heard his sister going on her first mission out of Fire Country. He had sent his familiar's on a search, hiding Garuda in his sister's bag for her mission. He blushed at the thought of how his mothers teased about them having him to themselves. The Garuda ring glowed on his finger causing his eyes to widen. The glow meant that there were Ghuls near Garuda's direction.

"Oi! Shunpei!" Naruto shouted, causing the old man to peek his head out.

"Hai hai Naruto-san, did Garu-chan find anything?" He asked.

"Yes, Ghuls, it seems like they have my sis and her team in a pinch." The blond growled. He took a ring out and scanned it over his belt buckle.

"**Copy…Please!"** The voice rang out as a copy of Naruto appeared in a magical portal. The copy nodded to Naruto.

"Oh… I see, the copy with go fight while Naruto-san watches the shop." Shunpei said with wonder. Naruto and the copy sent the old man a 'what the fuck' look.

"No old man, the copy with stay and I will fight. But…how do I get there in time?" He growled in frustration.

"Oh, Naruto-san, here. I have a new ring for you. This will probably get you there fast." He said and handed Naruto the ring. It had an orange-yellow jewel with the design a solid dot with three circles going from it and an arrow at the dot.

"This is the Transport Ring, based off of the White Wizard's Teleport Ring. It should get you there quick. But try to keep yourself off of a distance so you aren't revealed." He warned him, serious for once in his life as far as Naruto knew. Naruto nodded as he placed the Transport Ring on his left middle finger and over his belt buckle.

"**Transport…Please!" **It shouted as a red magical portal formed under Naruto's feet slide over top of him, teleporting him to where his sister was. Shunpei smiled until he heard two female voices shout "What the fuck was that!?" Shunpei turned to the voices and gulped.

'Naruto-san, please hurry. Oh what would Haruto-san do?' He thought as he and the copy Naruto backed away in fear.

Meanwhile, in the forest not too far off from where Kasumi and her team where, Naruto teleported, only to find himself in a field of Ghuls . The Ghuls were the henchmen of the Phantoms, easily disposable and great in numbers. They're bodies were the color of gray stone with orange lines that could resemble fault lines with magma and horns on their head. They were wielding different pole arms, growling and glaring at the blond. Naruto growled in frustration as he placed his Driver Ring on his right middle finger.

"Seems like I'll need to deal with these small fries first, I hope Kasumi-nee can hold on." He said as he scanned the ring over his buckle.

"**Driver On…Please!" **Was announced as his buckle turned into the WizarDriver that the White Wizard gave to him two years ago, Naruto's Driver seemed to have a higher pitched voice than the White Wizard's did. He pushed on the levers so the Hand Author of his belt was now towards his right hand. It started to chant.

"**Shabadoobi Touch Henshin! Shabadoobi Touch Henshin! Shabadoobi Touch Henshin!"** It chanted as Naruto raised other hand, he slide an Oval-cut ruby ring or Flame Ring. Once his hand was next to his face he lowered what appeared to be a visor over the gem in the ring.

"Henshin!" Naruto shouted and scanned the ring on the Hand Author. He stood straight up, his right arm out as a Red Magical Portal appeared alongside him, the Driver chanted as the portal scanned over Naruto's body.

"**Flame…Please! Hii, Hii, HII HII HII!" ** Once the portal disappeared, in Naruto's place was a warrior, he was dressed in a form that like an all-black overcoat with a red silk interior, black pants with a black boots and red along the ankles. He was still wearing the WizarDriver and the rings with a hoop of rings on his right side. His head was covered in a helmet that looked similar to that of a ruby. On his chest was red silk a similar shade as his helmet. Naruto was no longer Naruto, as he glared down the Ghuls he was now…Kamen Rider Wizard. He placed another ring on his right hand and used the levers to switch the Hand Author and scanned the ring.

"**Connect…Please!" **The driver announced as a red portal appeared next to him. Naruto stuck his hand in and pulled out his weapon. The weapon looked similar to a silver gun with a closed hand similar to the Hand Author on Naruto's Driver and a blade hidden in the top. Naruto straightened the grip on his weapon ,or the WizarSwordGun as it has been called by his teacher the White Wizard, and the blade folded out of the top, changing his weapon into a sword.

"Saa…Showtime daa (4)!" Naruto said as the Ghuls charged at him, being in a hurry he didn't wait as he started to slice through the Ghuls. The Ghuls didn't seem to be all that strong as Naruto was cutting their numbers down left and right. Sparks would fly off of their chests with each strike. He switched his weapon to gun mode and started firing. The Ghuls were knocked back as the silver bullets hit their chest. They shouted in pain and exploded as Naruto ran towards the direction of his sister.

Up ahead it was not a happy day for Kasumi Namikaze, first she didn't get to say goodbye to her dear brother because of the shop, then the C-rank mission given to her by her mother/Hokage turned into an A-rank mission. It didn't help that she had Satsuki Uchiha, her rival in being a kunoichi and spending time with Naruto. Satsuki was average height for a 16 year old, with long jet black hair that was silky smooth and free flowing. Her figure was nothing to sneeze at with, however her B-cup breast and curvy hips were just a bit smaller than Kasumi's. She wore a dark blue t-shirt that was tight against her body with a pair of short kunoichi shorts that hugged her butt nicely. She was wearing some light pink lip gloss to accent her lips and her Konoha headband was around her neck. Then they had to fight the Demon Sister, Chunin level missing nin to find out that Tazuna lied to them. And now they were fighting A-rank Hisaki Momochi only for this monster calling himself a Phantom to attack.

Kasumi's other teammate was Sakura Haruto, whom looks like she does in Shippuden just with a blue headband and no gloves. The three of them were surrounding an elderly man named Tazuna, their kunai knives out as their sensei Kagura Hatake was facing Hisaki Momochi, a missing-nin from Kirigakure, the Hidden Mist Village. Kagura was just a bit shorter than Mina Namikaze with her silver hair split in two ponytails similar to Tsunade. Her jonin jacket was open to show her large breasts and her blue ANBU style shirt and pants hugged her figure like a second skin. Her eyes, one regular and one Sharingan was set in a glare but not at Hisaki whom was standing next to her, but at the Ghuls that were after her students. Hisaki noticed not just the Ghuls in front of them but the ones in the tree where her adopted daughter Haku was hiding. Hisaki had short hair, her outfit was little more than bandages that covered her top but strained against her E-cup breasts, her pants caressed her hips and butt just right, enough to distract a man or woman but not so much that she couldn't breathe. Her Kubikiribocho, the large sword in her hands, was set in a defensive position, blocking a strike from the Phantom only to be hit by a fire ball from said Phantom. Kagura charged at the Phantom known as Minotauros only for the monster to knock her to the side.

'No…no…not again.' Kagura thought as Hisaki made her escape and the Phantom was headed for her students and client. Kagura growled and tried to attack the Phantom only for more Ghuls to surround her. Each time the jonin tried to stand the Ghuls knocked her down. Her Kunai bounced off of the Ghuls as their poles slammed into her stomach. Her genin and client nearly screamed in fear, well Sakura did, as Minotauros approached them.

'Perfect, this will drive the Gate into despair.' He thought as he charged at the group. Before the Phantom could take a step forward, he stumbled back in pain as he felt bullets hit him.

"It seems I finally found you…Phantom!" Naruto shouted in his Henshin state as he came into view, his voice seemed to have a small echo to it now. The women and one guy looked at him in awe from his appearance while the Phantom looked at him in contempt.

'Damn, of all things the Wizard has to return too.' The Phantom growled.

"I can't believe it, but the silver bullets are no lie of who you are…Yubiwa no Mahoutsukai (4)." The Phantom growled at Naruto.

"You could call me that…or you can call me Wizard," Naruto said as he held his WizarSwordGun vertically, "Kamen Rider…Wizard." He spoke calmly at the Phantom. Minotarous wasn't as calm as he charged at the Ring Mage. The Phantom swung his staff at Wizard, only for the Kamen Rider to jump back. He fired his weapon in its gun mode at the Phantom, he hit one of the horns, causing the Phantom to roar in pain and glare at the mage. Wizard straightened out his weapon, going from gun mode to sword mode. Before the Phantom could defend, Wizard brought his sword down on his. Sparks flew off of the Phantom as each slash hit its chest. Minotauros roared in pain as Wizard kicked him away. Opening the Hand Author on his sword, the weapon began to change.

"**Come on a Slash, Shake Hands! Come on a Slash, Shake Hands!" **His weapon chanted and shouted as Wizard scanned him ring on it.

"**Flame, Slash Strike! Hii Hii Hii! Hii Hii Hii!" **It chanted as Wizard swung.

"Flame Slash Strike!" Wizard announced his attack and swung his sword three times, unleashing red flame powered energy waves at the Phantom. Minotarous dodged, if barely and escaped. Wizard growled in frustration and put his weapon down. He turned to them and bowed.

"I'm sorry for interrupting your mission kunoichi of Konohagakure." He spoke in a polite tone but it bothered him to be so formal with his sister and her sensei, someone whom was also like family to him.

"Who are you, and what do you want, and what was that…well monster?" Satsuki asked in her bit of a superior tone but still defensive.

"In order, I am called Wizard…Kamen Rider Wizard. What I want is nothing but to protect hope, and that monster is called a Phantom." He said without batting an eyelash.

The kunoichi and civilian eyed him, not happy with the information they received. Kagura was the first to speak.

"I think Satsuki meant to ask what your name is Wizard-san. And if I may, how were you able to use jutsu, I can tell by your voice you're a guy." Kagura spoke in an even tone and Wizard started to sweat a little.

Naruto gulped behind his helmet, he'd need to pull this one out of his ass and fast.

"S-s-Soma…ah, yes forgive my rudeness, my real name is Soma Haruto, and what I did was not jutsu but instead magic spells." He said, but the jonin noticed the twitch and nervousness in his voice and how familiar his voice was.

'Bullshit.' Was the thought of the jonin and the Namikaze and Uchiha heiresses, Sakura's eyes widened in awe as did the bridge builders.

"Haruto-san," Tazuna spoke up, "Would you mind telling us more about those Phantom things you mentioned? My house is just a little ways away from here."

Kagura nodded, she was only agreeing to find out who Haruto really was.

"However, please return to normal so we can at least talk to each other in the eyes." Kagura said, her tone was neutral but had a threatening undertone evident that he would be a threat she'd eliminate him. Wizard/Naruto/Haruto gulped and shivered.

'Kagura-nee san is so scary when mad.' He thought, nearly pissing himself.

"I'm sorry but my transformations are timed, I can't just undo them at will." He said, staying as calm as possible.

'Great, first I lie about the Sabbath to my family, then about the White Wizard, about me being Kamen Rider Wizard, and about my identity, I'm not looking forward to the shit storm when it hits the fan.' Naruto thought as the kunoichi began to walk towards Tazuna's, he followed suit, knowing what he would have to explain and could only hope that there wouldn't be any more problems.

(end)

Sorry for such a long chapter. If it seems confusing I will try to clean it up for chapter 2. As for the minor Sakura bashing, I'm not really a basher so don't expect too much yet, I just couldn't fit her in here at all. Maybe next chapter. Again parings are unknown.

1: Gate: In the World of Kamen Rider Wizard, a Gate is a human with magical potential, however that magic is mostly locked away. When a Gate falls into despair, a phantom is created, that phantom tears down the human hosts heart or their Underworld before destroying the host, and taking their form and memories. They then try to create new phantoms. There are two ways to not become a Phantom, if a Gate can regain hope and contain their phantom, they are able to freely use magic and become a mage. Or if a Mage uses the Engage Ring to enter the Gate's Underworld (5), they can destroy the Phantom and save the Gate, however said Gate is now a normal human and no longer has magical potential. In this fanfic, kunoichi cannot become gates because of their use of chakra which is a mix of spiritual and physical energy and their magical potential and mana becomes their chakra.

2: Phantom: A Phantom is a monster created from the magical potential of a Gate when they fall into despair. The Phantom then attacks the Gate Underworld, tearing it apart and destroying them from the inside out. If the Phantom succeeds then the human dies and the Phantom has access to its former hosts memories and form. The Phantom will then try and get other Gates to fall into despair and create more Phantoms. If a Phantom is surpressed by their human host then the Gate can become a mage and use magic or a current mage and enter the Gate's Underworld and destroy their Phantom but in exchange the Gate no longer has magical potential and is now a normal human.

3: Mom, Momma, and Sis said this: I am the final hope! (A nod to Tendou Souji aka Kamen Rider Kabuto whom always quotes his grandmother and to Soma Haruto aka Kamen Rider Wizard whom promises to be one's Final Hope)

4: It's Showtime! (Haruto's and now Naruto's catchphrase before battle)

5: Underworld: The Underworld is the subconscious world of a human, also known as the Inner World. The Underworld is usually the memory that has the most impact on a person. A Mage can only enter one's Underworld by use of the Engage Ring, however a Yamanaka can do so with their jutsu or an Uchiha with their Sharingan.

Again sorry for the long chapter and if it's a little…or a lot choppy, the next chapters will be shorter and more well put together.


End file.
